


Nonchalant

by SevenCandlesticks



Series: Six Grains of Rice [37]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Drabble, Each drabble in this series is stand alone, Gen, Jongup is so careless, platonic HimUp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 23:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17817569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/pseuds/SevenCandlesticks
Summary: Jongup's demeanor is always so extremely calm.





	Nonchalant

Jongup was a good kid, but careless. There were important things he'd forget to do or bring, yet handling the later realization with a calm demeanor. Himchan could hardly fathom it—he'd be screaming if it happened in reverse.

The latest emergency was the mistake of allowing Jongup to borrow his car. He should've known better not to trust him after what he did to Daehyun's new vehicle. But what's done is done.

As the two stepped off of the bus, Jongup halted. “Hyung, I forgot my jacket.”

“Nevermind it, we'll just buy you a new--”

“My wallet was inside.”

“......”

**Author's Note:**

> A little gift for a friend!
> 
> The concept for this drabble is once again, based on something said on NCT's Night Night, when Himchan told a story where after they had landed somewhere, Jongup says to him "Hyung, I left my passport on the plane". This was like a serious situation, but he said it so calmly lol.


End file.
